


What Took You so Long?

by DorkyFanficWriter3



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, Missing Jaskier, Other, Worried Geralt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkyFanficWriter3/pseuds/DorkyFanficWriter3
Summary: In which Jaskier is kidnapped and Geralt worries.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If this is bad, I apologize. It's my first fanfic.

Jaskier sat by the fire he made while Geralt went out to hunt for food. Jaskier was rather proud of this fire. Mostly because it was one of decent size and would easily cook the animal Geralt brought back. That is of course if Geralt makes it back before he starves to death. They had not eaten for two days because of the monsters that were chasing them throughout the forest. 

Jaskier's stomach growled and it was almost physically painful for him. Man, was he hungry. In order to pass some of the time before Geralt come back, Jaskier walked over to Roach and started to talk to the mare. 

"When do you think he will come back? Or better yet, what kinds of animals do you think he caught? I could really go for some rabbit or maybe a squirrel." The mare nudged him gently with her head in response to man's talking.

"Now what was that supposed to-" 

Jaskier was suddenly interrupted by Roach jerking her beautiful brown head to the side and started stomping. At first Jaskier was confused because he had never seen the horse act in such a way. Roach continued to stomp and make more noise. It was as if she was warning Jaskier of something that was a few yards away from their camp. Jaskier of course thought she was just hungry and decided to let her be. While walking back towards his fire, Jaskier urns his back toward whatever had upset Roach. Which turned out to be the biggest mistake of his day as a man jumped out from the trees and started to advance on Jaskier. The man was silent as the grave. Every step was taken with trained precision. Within a moment he was right behind Jaskier and was winding up a blow to the head. Jaskier suddenly sensed what Roach was nervous about and took a huge step forward. Jaskier then did a spin, and turned just in time to see the man strike his blow. The man's fist collided with Jaskier's face with a brutal force, and send Jaskier back a few feet and tumbling towards the forest floor. Jaskier's head was spinning and there was a pulsing pain sprouting the spot on his cheek where he was hit. Jaskier could barely make out the man going in for another swing to the head, but he managed to dodge it. However, Jaskier failed to notice the man's boot flying towards his ribcage. The attacker's foot slammed into his side and Jaskier shouted out in pain as he felt a rib crack. This blow took the ground out from under Jaskier and he was flying through the air. Jaskier then flew into the trunk of the tree and smashed the back of his head on a knot. Jaskier laid at the base of the tree with pain shooting thought him from all the blows, and he attempted to lift his head to see the man's face. Jaskier caught a glimpse before everything faded away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt's POV as he is getting food and returns back to the camp to see Jaskier's impressive fire, but no Jaskier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned with my terrible writing skills. Sorry it took so long! 
> 
> Also, I hope I fixed the problem of my work not showing that its incomplete. I honestly have no idea if I did.
> 
> Another quick note, I typed this at 2 am on my phone. There will be errors. Sorry.

Geralt has been silently stalking this deer for 10 minutes. He has been waiting for the opportunity for the perfect kill which has yet to appear. Normally he just would have rushed in and killed it by cutting it's throat with his sword. Sometimes this method failed, but there was always some other animal nearby that he could kill instead. Today was different. This deer was the only animal Geralt had found while he was out hunting. Geralt did find this strange, but didn't let that or his roaring stomach distract him from his task. Food for him and for Jaskier. Jaskier who he had found less annoying as they spend more time together. Geralt would never admit this to Jaskier, but he didn't actually mind having him around. Geralt might even call him a friend, but witchers don't have friends. Witchers never have friends because their mutation supposedly takes away their emotions. 

Geralt always found this rumor funny. What no human understands is that witchers have emotions. The whole rumor started because humans called witchers monsters, and it was easier for them to believe it if witchers also "had no emotions."

The deer suddenly moved closer to Geralt and more into the open. The deer was now maybe 10 yards away. It was now in the perfect space for Geralt to strike. Geralt slowly creeps towards the animal; he's careful not to a make a sound. The soon to be food was now 5 yards away, and still had no idea it was mere seconds away from death. 

Geralt suddenly lunged with the force of the trained warrior he was and sliced the deer's throat. The animal didn't suffer much before it died. 

Geralt then started the trek back to camp with the deer dragging behind him. He was enjoying the silence of the forest before he would return to camp and to Jaskier. Jaskier who talked, a lot. Geralt has gotten used to his blabber and tended to not pay attention. 

Geralt was more than halfway back to camp when he heard the shout. The shout of pain. The shout that ripped through Geralt leaving only one thought in his head. 

A name. 

Jaskier. 

Geralt stopped dragging the deer and took off as fast as his legs would carry him, which was pretty fast. Geralt ducked under rouge tree limbs and narrowly avoided roots; the same name pumping throughout his mind. 

Geralt could see the smoke rising in the air from the fire. He was so close, and yet not close enough. 

Within a few seconds Geralt burst through the trees and into the clearing where they decided to make camp. Geralt's eyes searched frantically for Jaskier, but to no avail. 

Jaskier was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for supporting me and for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I will finish out this little story. Don't panic.


End file.
